Feltson drabble
by harryswagger
Summary: A Drabble about the MTV Movie Awards 2011


It was June 5th 2011. The day before the MTV Movie Awards.

Tom Felton together with his Girlfriend Jade Olivia we're preparing for their nightout dinner.  
>"Hey,goodluck at the awards sweety" Jade Smiled."Heh thanks." Tom remembered that it was announced on feltbeats that Tom Felton will represent the new clip from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 movie with Emma Watson.<br>She really has a feeling of anger to Emma since she was really attractive while she was not. Yet,Tom still says she was beautiful.  
>"Tom,I heard that you and Emma will present the new Harry Potter clip."Jade said with a fake saw her face and knew that there is Jealousy writted all over it.<br>"Yeah,I was informed 2 days ago by you Jealous?"Tom laughed."Why would I be Jealous?It's not like I have an intention of her hipnotizing you with her oh so attractive looks." Jade snorted.  
>"Jade,I know she can be that doesn't mean I will fell for her looks." Tom sighed and stared at him with a smile."Come on it's almost 're going to miss our date." Jade said as she got her purse and headed out.<br>Tom followed her out the hotel.

~MTV Movie Awards (red carpet)~

While Tom and Jade are walking along side the carptet,Emma Watson saw them and greeted with a smile."She's beautiful."Tom thought to was wearing an ivory dress and a simple make-up.  
>"Hello you love birds! Glad you two came at the awards!" Emma cheerfully said. "Well,I won't miss my award for best villain"Tom glance at Jade's Face and smiled. "Hi you look attractive today." Emma said with a smile. "Yeah,Thanks" Jade replied with a fake smile.<br>"I'll see you two in a bit. I need to get to my seat." Emma waved as she headed inside."Well,she's cheerful today don't you think?"Jade gazed at her face and smiled."Yeah...she's always cheerful when it comed to friends." Tom replied. Jade just nodded and headed to the awards leaving Tom with the paparazzi and interviewers.

Recently,Tom won the award for best villain while Emma lost best female because of Kristen Stewart,a actress from the Twilight Saga."Tom let's go 've already won the award you're after today." Jade said as she tried to dragged Tom from his seat.  
>"Wait i still have to present the Clip" Tom explained. "Let's just ditch it. We can watch the clip at the internet."Jade got a feeling that his girlfriend didn't want him to present with Emma and to that he got really annoyed.<br>"You ditch it! I'm staying."Tom argued."If you go out on that stage we are over".Jade threatened."Tsk,Fine. Like i give a fuck about our relationship." he stated. Jade slapped him and left.

Emma waited for Tom to appear backstage but there was no sign of him.  
>"I think Tom won't make it..." Emma thought to herself."Here goes nothing..." but as she went out,Tom stood beside her taking her hand. "T-Tom?" she questioned. Tom just winked and made her blush.<br>"Oh,um, hi everybody... well you know me as Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series" Emma explained."and me as Draco we're both here to present the new Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 clip."Tom added.  
>"Um,Emma?Can I talk to you backstage?" he whispered. Emma gave him the suspicious look but he didn't mind at all.<p>

~Backstage

"What's going on Tom?" she laughed. Tom just sighed and cleared his throat."Emma...something happened between me and Jade jsut right now" he explained.  
>"Why? What happened?" she asked."Jade always envied you and she tried to convince me to ditch our presentation of the new i was wrong,You're the one I'm falling for.I don't know why I kept my feelings for you when we we're kids."he replied.<br>She smiled at him,waiting for this moment and it did.  
>"Tom,Do you remember back then when we we're kids? That i always keep smiling at you whenever i see you?" she asked. Tom nodded and laughed. "Well I already fell in love with you back then...until now." she added.<br>"I love you Emma" Tom said as she touched her cheek.A tear fell from Emma's eyes. She was longing for this moment.  
>"I love you too..." she replied. With that she crashed his lips to hers never knowing that the camera's are capturing the moment. <p>


End file.
